


To Burn with Desire and Keep Quiet About it is the Greatest Punishment

by AriaLuc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaLuc/pseuds/AriaLuc
Summary: Mingyu doesn’t say anything but Seungcheol knows that Mingyu’s at the foot of the bed, watching him. He can feel the other’s hot gaze raking down his back and fixing on his ass.“You made a mistake during the performance tonight.” Mingyu’s voice is flat and laced with disapproval.Seungcheol flushes in shame at the reminder of his mistake.“You deserve to be punished. Do you agree or disagree?”“I agree.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	To Burn with Desire and Keep Quiet About it is the Greatest Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and my first time ever posting my writing. If you see any spelling or grammatical errors, don't hesitate to point them out so I can correct them. Please share your feedback so that I can improve my writing. 
> 
> I love Coups and miss him so much (even though he's due to end his hiatus soon). I also love how Mingyu takes care of his members. I hope you enjoy this irredeemable piece of smut.

In a scene, Seungcheol totally submits to Mingyu. It doesn’t matter that he’s older than Mingyu or that he’s the leader in the group. Seungcheol lets go of the tight control he’s always had to hold onto so tightly and entrusts himself, whole mind, body and soul to Mingyu.

Mingyu’s never let him down. Seungcheol loves Mingyu fiercely for taking good care of him; for understanding his needs and wants more than Seungcheol even understands himself; for taking him apart and lovingly putting him back together. Seungcheol doesn’t feel so self-conscious when he’s in Mingyu’s care. He can forget about his burdens and insecurities when he’s the center of Mingyu’s attention and he can’t help but love the way that Mingyu liberates him.

Sure, he has to go through a little pain but Seungcheol deserves it. Especially after the mistake he made on stage earlier that night. Everyone brushed it off when they finished the performance, even Soonyoung, who noticed every mistake and blunder any member makes. Still, Seungcheol feels terrible. He’s pretty sure his error was captured on camera and no matter how long he’s been performing; he still feels ashamed anytime he makes choreography errors. He needs to let it go, to not feel guilty or the need to self-flagellate. At one point, he feels a heavy gaze on him, so he lifts his head and sees Mingyu looking at him from across the backstage area.

Seungcheol shivers in anticipation. He can read the look in Mingyu’s serious eyes and a part of him is relieved that Mingyu will give him what he needs. They finish their post-performance activities, changing into street clothes, returning their stage outfits to wardrobe and filming a short V-live for their carats who couldn’t come to the concert. Seungcheol is dead tired but still makes sure to carry out his leader duties, corralling his members into the rented vans with the help of their manager. 

Seungcheol catches a few minutes of shut-eye before his iPhone buzzes in his pocket. It’s a text message from Mingyu.

I’ll come to your room. Be naked and face-down on the bed.

The or else doesn’t need to be written. Seungcheol immediately feels arousal bloom in his stomach and any trace of sleepiness or exhaustion is gone. He doesn’t reply to Mingyu’s message and tries not to be impatient for the rest of the drive to the hotel. 

They all ride the elevator up to their rooms together mostly in silence which is so bizarre and out of character for Seventeen. Even BooSeokSoon look drained, Seokmin leaning heavily into Jeonghan’s side and Seungkwan resting his head against the elevator wall. Seungcheol feels bad that his members are so tired and worn out that they can’t even crack jokes or exchange commentaries.

He makes sure to wish them all good night, eyes lingering on Mingyu who disappears into the room he shares with Chan before going to his own room. Not sure when Mingyu will come, he hurriedly showers and cleans himself. He’s toweling himself off in the bathroom when he hears the door start to open so he rushes to jump in bed, spreading himself out on his stomach and turning his head away from the door.

He can hear someone enter and then the click of the door locking over the sound of his heart thumping in his chest. Seungcheol tries to calm his breathing, inhaling deeply and then holding his breath for a few seconds before exhaling slowly.  
Mingyu doesn’t say anything but Seungcheol knows that Mingyu’s at the foot of the bed, watching him. He can feel the other’s hot gaze raking down his back and fixing on his ass.

“You made a mistake during the performance tonight.” Mingyu’s voice is flat and laced with disapproval. 

Seungcheol flushes in shame at the reminder of his mistake.

“You deserve to be punished. Do you agree or disagree?”

“I agree.” 

The temperature in the room seemingly dips a few degrees at Seungcheol’s reply. Seungcheol swallows thickly, not sure why the tension between them is suddenly so heightened. He wishes he could see Mingyu’s face.

“Sir,” Mingyu corrects him, sounding so cold. “Don’t forget, Cheollie.”

“Understood, sir.” 

Seungcheol listens to the sounds of Mingyu undressing, the rustle of his clothes dropping to the floor and the slide of fabric gliding down his legs and feet. He holds himself so still and fixes his gaze on the window in front of him, as Mingyu’s weight suddenly presses down on the bed.   
Mingyu crawls up Seungcheol’s body until he sits on the back of Seungcheol’s thighs, his knees sinking into the bed on either side of Seungcheol’s hips.

Mingyu waits a long, tension-filled beat before gently stroking Seungcheol’s cheeks. Seungcheol sighs happily, smiling a little into the pillow beneath his head. Mingyu adds pressure and starts to knead Seungcheol’s cheeks, squeezing and rubbing. Seungcheol knows that Mingyu appreciates his ass which makes him feel a little less self-conscious. Jeonghan had jokingly called him a fatass once and that comment had stuck with Seungcheol ever since. Even when he dieted and worked out and lost weight, his ass never got smaller, although it did get firmer.

The two hands caressing his asscheeks suddenly grip the two mounds and pull them apart. Seungcheol inhales sharply as two of Mingyu’s fingers teasingly rub across his asshole. Seungcheol blushes at the intimate touch and the thought that Mingyu’s staring at his asshole. Seungcheol feels his body getting hot and a light sweat break out across his body. One of the fingers swipes up and down Seungcheol’s asshole and Seungcheol clenches his asshole shut in response.

“Oh no you don’t,” Mingyu murmurs.

Seungcheol lets out a surprised cry as Mingyu’s hand suddenly smacks the underside of his right asscheek. The skin around the impact zone immediately smarts and Seungcheol is positive that it’s turned red. His skin is pale and sensitive and he’s sure a bruise is already blooming there. 

“Open up, Cheollie.” 

Seungcheol consciously forces himself to relax his muscles and let his limbs go limp.  
“Good boy,” Mingyu remarks. He inserts a finger as he speaks and crooks it inside Seungcheol, who shudders at the pressure and the feeling of something dry breaching his hole. “Does that feel good? Do you need more fingers to feel full?”

Seungcheol is concentrating on his feelings as he starts to slip into subspace. He moans lightly feeling hot and uncomfortable. Mingyu fingering him doesn’t really hurt but it’s not entirely enjoyable either. Seungcheol breathes deeply and exhales slowly. The sweat that coats his forehead is making his hair stick down to his head and the feeling of Mingyu practically scraping the walls of the inside of his asshole makes Seungcheol’s feet fidget. 

Mingyu adds another finger. This time Seungcheol lets out a little whimper at the feeling of two of Mingyu’s thick fingers pushing in and out of him. When Mingyu starts scissoring them inside him, he feels restless, the little bit of pain and the tiny spark of friction and pressure making his hips move.

Mingyu smacks the same spot on his ass again, this time, the slap sounding loud in the room. Seungcheol lets out another cry, the sting suddenly zipping straight to his groin. Seungcheol inadvertently grinds down against the bedspread.

“Stay still,” Mingyu orders.

He smacks Seungcheol’s ass again. The skin of Seungcheol’s ass is burning and Mingyu’s still twisting two fingers, knuckle-deep, inside of him. It’s too much. Seungcheol lets out a wheedling sound, like he’s begging Mingyu to lay off him but also wanting Mingyu to hurry it up so he can come.

“One more finger,” Mingyu promises.

Seungcheol shudders and wills himself to stay patient. Suddenly, Mingyu withdraws his two fingers from inside him, drawing a low whine from Seungcheol. Mingyu pulls his cheeks apart and Seungcheol can feel Mingyu move behind him, his own thighs being pushed apart. Seungcheol’s curious as to what Mingyu’s doing so he lifts his head and looks over his shoulder. 

Mingyu’s laying on his stomach between his thighs. He shoots Seungcheol a hungry look before dropping his chin and diving down to lick long, wet strokes over Seungcheol’s hole.   
A loud, high and thin moan rips out of Seungcheol’s throat and he can’t keep his head up anymore. He buries his head into the pillow and doesn't try to hold back his vocal reactions. 

Mingyu’s never rimmed him before and the feeling of Mingyu’s strong, wide, slippery tongue lapping around his hole makes Seungcheol’s cock throb and the tingling feeling in his stomach strengthen. Mingyu is making him feel so good so he tells him, knowing that Mingyu likes it when Seungcheol’s is verbal.

“Oh my God--your tongue! Mingyu, yes. Keep going. It feels so good.” Seungcheol’s voice barely rises above a loud whisper. He’s glad that his face is hidden in his pillow because he’s sure that Mingyu would make fun of the stupid, blissed out look on his face. He can barely keep his jaw closed, panting and twisting his head from side to side as Mingyu heartily eats him out. 

Mingyu digs his fingers into the flesh of Seungcheol’s asscheeks and pulls them further apart. He pushes his face deeper in between the folds and presses his tongue still and flat against Seungcheol’s rim. Seungcheol feels Mingyu’s lips spread wide against his hole in a smile, before he worms his tongue inside. If Mingyu’s tongue licking and swiping across his hole was pleasurable than Mingyu’s tongue-fucking him is erotically carnal.

Seungcheol chokes and grips the bedsheets, trying to keep still instead of writhing around like he wants to. He’s lost control of his breathing, panting heavily. His hair is mussed, and damp tufts are standing every which way.

“Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu,” Seungcheol breathes fervently like a prayer, twisting his head from side to side.

Mingyu pulls back a little and chuckles. “That feel good, Cheollie?” Mingyu asks leadingly, relishing in the power he holds over Seungcheol and enjoying the sounds that tumble out of Seungcheol’s mouth. He’s hard and leaking pre-cum, very turned on at Seungcheol’s sex noises. He blows fluttery breaths over the pink, wet rim and grins at Seungchel’s strangled gasp. The muscles of Seungcheol’s thighs are trembling and sweat has spread out over Seungcheol’s back.

He’s starting to come undone and Mingyu makes sure to tell him how beautiful he looks like this. How precious he is and how much Mingyu wants to wreck him. Seungcheol moans and tries to roll his hips, tries to get some friction against his leaking cock but Mingyu pins his hips down with one strong arm and grips Seungcheol’s ass before he resumes rimming him. 

Mingyu starts to French kisse Seungcheol’s hole, sensually licking and sucking and swirling his tongue around. With his free hand, he slides his hand in between the bed and Seungcheol’s body to fondle Seungcheol’s balls, rubbing the stretch of skin between his sack and hole and letting drool stream down his chin and onto Seungcheol’s taint. 

Mingyu watches Seungcheol, as he starts to breathe harsher and more rapidly and the air rushing out of his mouth sounds loud. His upper body is resting on his elbows and he arches his back, head thrown back with his eyes squeezed shut. Seungcheol’s moans are needy and high and Mingyu knows that Seungcheol is close but Mingyu doesn’t want him to orgasm just yet.

He pulls back and wipes the spit off his chin. Seungcheol lets out a disappointed whine and drops back down.

“I was so close,” he whines.

Mingyu doesn’t appreciate that tone so he smacks Seungcheol’s ass again. The blooming pain emanating from the sore patch of skin makes the air in Seungcheol’s throat catch.

“No whining. On your knees.” 

The teasing and playfulness is gone from his voice and Seungcheol scrambles to rise to his hands and knees. Mingyu gets behind him and grips Seungcheol’s hip with one hand and holds himself with the other. Seungcheol tries to look over his shoulder but Mingyu pinches the skin around Seungcheol’s hip.

“Face forward.”

Seungcheol obeys and waits for Mingyu to line himself up behind him. The air conditioning kicks in just then and Seungcheol shivers at the feeling of his sweat cooling on his body. The head of Mingyu’s cock presses against his hole and Seungcheol worries that maybe he wasn’t prepared well enough--Mingyu’s huge, long with a wide girth. But Mingyu reassures him by running a calming hand down Seungcheol’s back and pushing his cock inside slowly and gradually.   
Seungcheol still can’t help but whimper and try to relieve the pressure by leaning forward onto his elbows. Mingyu follows him, inserting himself inside, inch by inch.

“You’re so fucking tight--goddamn,” Mingyu hisses, squeezing Seungcheol’s hips as he tries not to let loose and slam inside Seungcheol. When he’s balls-deep, he stays still inside him, groaning at the trembling walls of Seungcheol’s insides and Seungcheol can’t take it anymore. Sweating and shivering, Seungcheol whines.

“Move, please. Do something.” Seungcheol’s talking into his hands, feeling so full and stretched out but not getting any stimulation.

“As you wish.”

Mingyu pulls out abruptly and then thrusts back in. Seungcheol cries out and moves forward with the force of Mingyu’s cock spearing him.

“Hold on, Cheollie,” Mingyu warns. A beat later he starts fucking Seungcheol in a hard and brutal pace.

Seungcheol digs his forehead into his folded arms and grips his own hair, moaning and whimpering and getting lost in all the sensations. He spreads his thighs further apart and grunts as Mingyu’s deep thrusts start hitting a tightly wadded cluster of nerves inside of him. 

The pitch of Seungcheol’s moans changes and his voice rises. “Yes, yes, yes. Right there! Keep going, Mingyu.”

Mingyu snaps his hips quicker and Seungcheol curls his toes, squeezing his eyes shut and panting for air.

“Count, Cheollie.”

Seungcheol nearly startles at the authoritative command in Mingyu’s voice, snapping out of focusing on his own pleasure and sensations. He flounders for a second, not really sure what Mingyu wants him to count but the strength and swiftness of Mingyu’s hand connecting with Seungcheol’s left asscheek clues him in. He whimpers at the sting but compiles.

“One.”

Mingyu thrusts into him harder, more aggressive and punishing and Seungcheol cries at the force of it all but a large part of him thrills at the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. Mingyu reaches forward and pulls Seungcheol up, making Seungcheol arch his back. Another sneaky slap to his ass makes Seungcheol bite his lip from letting out an embarrassing sound. 

“Two.”

Mingyu grunts and slows his pace a little. Instead of pistoning in and out of him fast and hard, he starts to thrust in and gyrate his hips. Seungcheol loves it and starts to match the movement of his hips to Mingyu’s. Mingyu drapes over Seungcheol’s back and loosely hooks an arm underneath Seungcheol’s chin. They’re pressed tightly against each other while Mingyu ruts against him, kissing the side of Seungcheol’s face and breathing hotly into Seungcheol’s ear. 

Seungcheol’s lost in the erotic sensation of Mingyu’s hot breath fanning over his ear while Mingyu’s cock rhythmically brushes against his prostate so it comes as a complete surprise when Mingyu’s hand smacks his ass in two quick, consecutive hits. 

Seungcheol’s a beat or two late but still keeps track. “Three. Four!”

The last hit really hurts, the impact making the skin burn hot and causing his eyes to tear up. 

“Do you know what you did to deserve this spanking?” Mingyu demands, sounding gruff and a little out of breath. His lips are pressed against Seungcheol’s ear and at Seungcheol’s shudder, he flicks a tongue out to trace the rim of his ear. He delivers three consecutive slaps to Seungcheol’s ass, loving the sounds of hurt Seungcheol makes.

“Five. Six, seven!” The tears fill his eyes and though he closes his eyes so that they don’t overflow, a few tears leak through and drop down his cheeks.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? This is what you want, isn’t it? To be punished?”

Mingyu thrusts hard and applies three more blistering strikes on the bruised skin of Seungcheol’s ass.

“Eight, nine, ten! It hurts!” Seungcheol sobs. He’s sure that his right ass cheek is mottled red and the soreness contradictorily makes him even harder. He’s about to explode.

Mingyu kisses the shell of his ear. “Good boy, you took ten spanks really well.” 

Seungcheol sniffles and blinks back the rest of his tears. His whole body is flushed a rosy shade of pink, he’s covered in a sheen of sweat that makes him look so beautiful and alive. His hair is darkened and wet with sweat and his plump lips are red and bitten. Mingyu loves how debauched he looks. He knows that he can make his hyung lose more control.

Mingyu draws Seungcheol’s chin toward him and captures his lips in a surprisingly, sweet and tender kiss. Seungcheol whimpers into the kiss, lowering his bottom lip so that Mingyu can suck into his mouth and lick his tongue. Seungcheol sighs into the kiss and lifts a hand to stroke Mingyu’s hair.

Mingyu pulls back and smiles at him. “Punishment’s over.”

With that, Mingyu pushes Seungcheol down onto the bed, placing his entire weight onto Seungcheol’s back until the older is laying front forward, flat against the mattress, without removing his cock. Mingyu lays on top of Seungcheol with his arms and legs on either side of Seungcheol’s body and once they’re both settled and comfortable, he begins to resume his fast and hard pace. 

Seungcheol grunts at the weight of Mingyu on his back but also at the force of his dongsaeng ramming in and out of him. Mingyu doesn’t hold back at all, turning animalistic and practically bouncing off Seungcheol. Seungcheol lets out high-pitched moans as Mingyu fucks the hell out of him, each thrust rocking Seungcheol up and making the bed frame thump against the wall. He grips his pillow tightly and feels himself quaking beneath Mingyu.

The onslaught of pleasure and sharp tingles that overcomes him while Mingyu continues his assault in hitting his prostate, makes Seungcheol dumb. He’s uttering noises of pleasure without saying any words and he’s so lost in the overwhelming sensations that his mouth is hanging open, drool smearing on the pillow and on his chin.

When Mingyu starts growling, his voice guttural and tight, Seungcheol feels his orgasm building. It’s intense and Mingyu’s cockhead continually hitting his prostate brings him higher and higher. Mingyu brushes his prostate one more time and every muscle in Seungcheol’s body spasms as he comes. An electric buzz spreads in waves from his prostate. His stomach, back and chest muscles contract and he feels the pressure in his cock release, cum spurting out between his body and the mattress.

He lays pliant beneath Mingyu, muscles shaking and trying to catch his breath, like he’s just finished a good workout. Mingyu grips Seungcheol’s body tighter, practically clinging to him and continues to fuck him thoroughly. Mingyu sucks in a breath, then releases it shakily as he chases his own orgasm, Seungcheol’s ass muscles contracting around his cock. The build-up from Seungcheol’s ass muscles milking his cock and the friction and warmth makes his balls throb sharply and tighten up.

“Oh shit, I’m coming!” he announces in a high and tight voice, right before he feels a pulse and a surge from deep inside his balls and out through his cock. Mingyu lets out a shout as he comes.

A blissed out Seungcheol moans, feeling Mingyu shooting jets of cum inside him.

“I can feel it inside me,” he tells Mingyu, sounding high and relaxed, if not a little breathy.

Mingyu stills on top of Seungcheol, taking a moment to catch his breath. He kisses Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Did you cum hands-free?”

Seungcheol sighs. “I sure did.”

Mingyu chuckles and finds the last of his energy to get off of Seungcheol and out of bed.  
Seungcheol can hear the sound of water running in the bathroom and takes a moment to roll over, his entire body feeling so worn out. His ass hurts as it brushes against the bedsheets and he can feel Mingyu’s cum leaking out of him while his own cum is smeared across his stomach. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Mingyu says, returning from the bathroom with a few wet washcloths. Seungcheol lays there and lets Mingyu clean them both up. He feels so exhausted; satisfied and satiated but so tired.

“How are you feeling now?” Mingyu asks, crawling into bed. 

Seungcheol immediately snuggles up to him, laying on top of Mingyu and hugging him. Mingyu smirks. “You just can’t get enough of me, huh, Cheollie?”  
“Hyung.” Seungcheol lifts his head to give Mingyu a look. Then he pouts and ruins the image of a hyung to Mingyu, who just snickers. “Hey, I’m your elder. You need to respect me.”

“Make me,” Mingyu snaps back teasingly. 

Seungcheol narrows his eyes but then returns to cuddling Mingyu’s chest. “I’m too tired, right now. But tomorrow, you better watch out, dongsaeng.”

“Sure, hyung.”

Mingyu strokes Seungcheol’s hair and lets Seungcheol cover them with the duvet. 

“Thanks, Mingyu. I needed this,” Seungcheol admits softly. He presses a thankful kiss to Mingyu’s chest, right over his heart. “You took care of me so well.”


End file.
